


Deseos

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Dan’s hands caressing, loving. Injecting liquid fire directly into Phil’s veins, burning him inside with a white flame that runs from his toes and expands on his chest, warming his heart until it bursts, making flowers bloom there.





	Deseos

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest the thing that I'm afraid of is descriptions, especially rhetorical descriptions. As you might notice while reading this I'm quite fond of my polysyndetons mainly because they are easy. I'm afraid of this because I'm not a native speaker and I don't know all the words that you need to know to successfully create metaphors or similes and that frustrates me. So for this flash fic fest, I tried to push myself and write a description full of rhetorical elements and also give it an erotic undertone just to try it out, since I have never really done that. 
> 
> I'm very sorry it's a mess, I'm more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.

His hands. Big, gentle, smooth at the palm and rough at the fingers from all the biting. His fingers. Long, so long and crooked in the prettiest way. His nails. Short, bitten, shaped like a bunch of little half moons that were unevenly cut and put back on his fingers.

Hands that are Dan’s but also are Phil’s even though they are not attached to him because Dan is Phil’s in the same way that Phil is Dan’s and they are one. One in the heart, where it matters. 

Hands pressing to the heart. The heart that they share, that beats in two chests but at the same rhythm. That heart of theirs that never stops wanting, wanting everything and even more. Wanting and needing so much that it hurts.

Those hands that slip, that wonder and search and search and search. Never tired of searching for nothing and finding everything nevertheless. Finding new paths and tracing new maps to take them just where the other wants them to be.

Dan’s hands caressing, loving. Injecting liquid fire directly into Phil’s veins, burning him inside with a white flame that runs from his toes and expands on his chest, warming his heart until it bursts, making flowers bloom there.

Hands holding Phil down, wrapping around his wrists. Thumbs stroking the skin there, making him shiver and stir under Dan’s weight. Making him wish to be air so Dan can breathe him in, so he can exist in Dan’s chest.

His lips. Thin and chapped and perfect to kiss Phil. Lips traveling up pale skin, catching all the moles and freckles on it and greeting them like a stranger and like an old lover. Lips brushing against his long neck, making Phil hum a melody that’s only for them; a song that only Dan knows the chords of. Erratic, off tune and infinitely theirs. 

Theirs, like those hands and those hearts and those bodies. Those tangled bodies, connected in the most primal and beautiful of ways; destroying and recreating each other again, just like it should have been at the beginning of everything. In this genesis taking place in their bed.

Everything is madness and sparkles for a moment that is too long and too short at the same time. A moment in which everything is Dan: the ground that he steps on and the water that he drinks; the roof over his head, the food that he eats. And all he wants to see for the rest of his life is the light shining in Dan’s eyes, leaving him powerless at the shore of this sea of pleasure that pulls Phil in and engulfs him totally, drowning him.

And there’s Dan’s mouth brushing against Phil’s, exhaling life directly into his lungs. Putting the fire at bay but never extinguishing the flame completely, so it can keep burning Phil with the love that he feels for the man lying next to him, panting and shaking and loving Phil right back. Loving him with the sea’s force and the fire’s persistence and the flower’s beauty; with this love that’s theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic's title is from one of my favorite poems "Deseos" by Salvador Díaz Mirón if you speak some Spanish, please go read it and tell me how you like it. I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/177403469360/deseos).


End file.
